Erebos
Erebos (エレボス Erebosu) is a mysterious young girl set to debut in Fairy Tail: Dawn. Erebos makes her first appearance when she encounters Akatsuki as a client for a mission. Appearance Erebos has the appearance of a beautiful young girl in her late teens, notably shorter than most of the cast. She has brownish-red hair, which is worn up with a black hairclip, as well as purple-eyes and fair-skin. Her attire consists of white cowboy boots edged with pink trim, a plaid purple dress with black trim, a lab coat and several gold chains around her neck. Personality Erebos is a peace-loving, girl, and personally, she trusts her friends, and is always happy to lend a sympathetic ear if they are troubled. She acted excitable and energetic, and was also clumsy and somewhat forgetful, and tended to give long, drawn-out explanations if questioned. She was rather kind and sweet, almost like sugar; sickeningly so. Her innocence was to the point that she would believe any and every lie. These traits all seem to combine into a unique kind of social awkwardness; Erebos, despite being very outgoing and eager to try and talk to people, appears to lack the social skills to match this drive. As such, she has the bad habit of innocently creating awkward situations; such as inviting various people to bathe with her, assuming this was something that is common for people to do. History Equipment Pocket Computer: The device that Erebos possesses is shown to be a miniaturized computer; with a swirly touch-circle thing right underneath the screen that helps her navigate through the device's screens. The top of the device has several vents, which seem to release magical energy- or steam- when Erebos confirms her data. Notably, Erebos says she's had this device for as long as she can remember; she doesn't exactly remember where it's from so much as that it was a gift she got a long time ago. Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Magical Abilities Dark Ercriture Dark Écriture (闇の文字 (闇のエクリテュール) , Yami no Ekurityūru, lit. Writings of Darkness) is a Caster-Type Magic involving the usage of writing runes for various effects. This magic appears to be Erebos' only option in her offensive skillset, however, her use with it is fairly decent for such a young girl. It is a form of Letter Magic that allows her to write runes, while utilizing her hands in a similar manner to a pen for various types of effects. Essentially, the spells used for this Magic work only on what Erebos writes with it; in other words, what she writes goes as follows, making it a sort of "rule" in using Dark Écriture. The properties of the magic is centered on the writing of the runes; however, if rewritten correctly, the effects will change. The runes can be written on an object, person, or even in midair for the effects to take place. Notably, if Erebos is interrupted while writing out the runes, the effect will fail, or, potentially, backfire, and cause her harm. Triva *Erebos' name comes from Erebos of Greek Myth, also called "Erebus", a being considered a primordial deity as well as a god of darkness and shadows. This ties into her Dark Écriture, a writing-based magic known for it's evil appearance.